The invention relates to a locking device for a connecting arrangement between a connecting piece and a plug connector, wherein the connecting piece has, radially on the outside, at least a first undercut region extending in the circumferential direction. The plug connector has, radially on the inside, at least a second undercut region especially suited for corresponding with the at least one first undercut region in an engagement position and elastically deformable in the radial direction such that the at least one first undercut region and the at least one second undercut region can engage or disengage.
Such a connecting arrangement comprising a connecting piece and a plug connector is known, for example, from DE 37 27 858 A1. According to DE 37 27 858 A1, the connecting piece has, radially on the outside, a circumferential ring that exhibits a ramp surface and a stop surface. The plug connector is designed in the shape of an oval or ellipse in cross-section. In this case the inside diameter of the plug connector is larger than the outside diameter of the connecting piece, so that the plug connector envelops the connecting piece in such a way that it is spaced apart from the connecting piece in the radial direction. The plug connector has two diametrically opposite cams on the inside; and each of these cams exhibits a ramp surface and a stop surface.
When the plug connector is connected to the connecting piece in the axial direction, the ramp surfaces on the plug connector side and the ramp surface on the connecting piece side extend one on top of the other; and the cams of the plug connector latch with the ring of the connecting piece, in that the stop surfaces on the plug connector side and the stop surface on the connecting piece side reach behind each other so that the plug connector is securely connected to the connecting piece.
The plug connector can be deformed elastically in the radial direction. In order to loosen the connecting arrangement, the plug connector is compressed from the outside in the regions between the cams. In so doing, the cams are displaced radially towards the outside, and the stop surfaces on the plug connector side and the stop surface on the connecting piece side disengage, so that the plug connector can be detached from the connecting piece.
Such a connecting arrangement with a connecting piece and a plug connector is also the subject matter of EP 1 873 439 A2.
It may be necessary for safety reasons and/or due to statutory regulations to ensure such a connecting arrangement against an unintentional loosening.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a locking device for the type of connecting arrangement described above.
This and other objects are achieved with a locking device that is configured for a connecting arrangement between a connecting piece and a plug connector, wherein the connecting piece has, radially on the outside, at least a first undercut region, which extends in the circumferential direction; and wherein the plug connector has, radially on the inside, at least a second undercut region, which is especially suited for corresponding with the at least one first undercut region in an engagement position and can be elastically deformed in the radial direction such that the at least one first undercut region and the at least one second undercut region can engage or disengage. The locking device is especially suited for preventing the plug connector from deforming elastically in the radial direction at least to such an extent that in the connecting position the at least one first undercut region and the at least one second undercut region are fixed in the corresponding engagement position.
A connecting arrangement, which is secured with a locking device according to the invention, can be detached only if the locking device is removed, or if the corresponding regions of the connecting piece and/or the corresponding regions of the plug connector are destroyed. This arrangement effectively prevents the connecting arrangement from loosening unintentionally.
For a connecting arrangement, wherein in the connecting position an intermediate space, which extends in the circumferential direction, is formed between the connecting piece and the plug connector, the locking device is especially suited preferably for a positive locking engagement with the intermediate space. As a result, a deformation of the plug connector is blocked in such a way that an unintentional loosening of the connecting arrangement is effectively prevented.
According to a preferred exemplary embodiment, the locking device has a first locking region, which is assigned to the connecting piece. In this context it is practical for the locking device to be configured in such a way that the locking device is adapted to the connecting piece in the form of a clip; and, as a result, the locking device itself forms the first locking region.
According to a preferred exemplary embodiment, the locking device has additionally a second locking region, which is assigned to the intermediate space. In this context it has proven to be practical for the second locking region to be adapted to the shape of the intermediate space.
According to a preferred exemplary embodiment, the locking device has additionally a third locking region, which is assigned to the plug connector. Preferably, the third locking region is configured in the form of a latching hook.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.